Seppun Jin
Seppun Jin was a bloodspeaker shugenja of the Shadowlands. Bloodspeaker Around 1070 Seppun Jin became a bloodspeaker. Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Engineering the Freedom of Iuchiban Disguised as an Emerald Magistrate Jin was disguised with the name of Seppun Saito as an Emerald Magistrate in the village of Kakita Bogu for more than one year. Kaiu Kuma, the descendant of the legendary engineer who constructed the Tomb of Iuchiban Kaiu Gineza, was assigned to the village. Blood Brothers, Part II, by Rich Wulf Luring the Gineza's descendant Kuma, his wife Kaiu Sui, his half-brother Iuchi Katamari and Jin were haunting a bandit gang for months. In 1165 they encountered and murdered several bandits who were attacking an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Genjiko. Sui, who had been trained in the Kitsu Tombs being able to sense and commune with any ancestor spirit, was told by the soul of one of the dead bandits that they had found the Fourth Mask of Iuchiban and delivered it to his master, the Bloodspeaker Mohai. Blood Brothers, Part I, by Rich Wulf Genjiko was Shahai disguised. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Talking with his ancestor The location of the Tomb was well hidden, forgotten by all save a few - but Gineza remembered, even beyond the veil of death. When Sui called out Gineza's spirit, told him how serious the threat to the Empire was, Gineza suffused Kuma's being, joined his memories with him, and Kuma knew where the Tomb was. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Tomb of Iuchiban When they reached the Tomb, the Emerald Magistrates who guarded it were already dead, murdered by Mohai. Sui convinced the group to enter the Tomb to face Iuchiban with the aid of the spirits who dwelled there. Gineza's spirit guided the inside avoiding all the traps he built and set centuries ago. Inside the Tomb each of them were separated and tempted by the Bloodspeaker. When the images and voices disappeared they were all together. Betrayal Jin ordered Mohai to kill Katamari, and the bloodspeaker appeared from shadows and struck him down. Jin cut the throat of Sui, and was healed by Shahai after Kuma made a bargain with her. Shahai revealed herself and offered the freedom to Iuchiban if he accepted their terms. She would free Iuchiban, if the Heartless would help her make Daigotsu whole again. Iuchiban freed Iuchiban and Shahai played a game of deceit, who was won by the Heartless, who became free, using his servant's soul, Yajinden. Kuma, Katamari and Sui rushed at that moment to escape from him. They found an Iuchiban's prisoner, Adisabah, who was a Rakshasa, and healed completely Sui. The Tomb began to collapse, and Iuchiban faced the group. Kuma's soul was out of his body, which was occupied by Yajinden's soul killing Kuma. Yajinden seized Katamari, to kill him. Sui used the Kuma's spirit to empower Katamari but died in the process. Katamari took Yajinden away, and with the magic of Adisabah departed magically. Kuma Questioned Jin questioned Kumi's soul and made him to remember. Jin sought to know more about the other prisoner, Adisabah. Ruins of Otosan Uchi Bloodspeaker Plan Seppun Jin sought to connect Jigoku with the Mortal Realm using the portal to Jigoku that Daigotsu had opened in 1159 in the actually ruined Imperial Palace. He and Chuda Masaru had to prepare a ritual in the destroyed Imperial Throne room, and they would use their forces to destroy any who would interfere the ritual. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) Gathering Resources In 1165 at Otosan Uchi Jin met a merchant, Kasuga Keita. The Tortoise had arranged with Jin to sell him a full sack of jade. As soon the merchant show him the jade, Jin ordered his yojimbo, the undead Voitagi, to kill Keita. Jin used the Tortoise's blood to taint the jade creating obsidian. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Portal opens With the transformed material they opened the portal and more than thirty oni were summoned wrecking havoc in the city. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf The ritual had not been finalized, what was opened could be closed again. Jin and Masaru endured with another long ritual that would remain open the gate forever. Battle The Shadowlands forces met a patrol of the ronin Otokodate Sword of Yotsu and a Lion expedition led by Matsu Aoiko. Matsu Hyun was sent for reinforcements and the Empire forces retreated to the Deathseeker's Shrine, were they were cornered by Voitagi's troops. Jin sent his monsters for the messenger, but the poet escaped. The farms nearby Otosan Uchi were also under attack of the shadowlands minions. Those Yotsu who met Seppun Jin met a horrible fate, killed or joined the Lost ranks, as Yotsu Iemitsu. Shadowlands Defeat Masaru and Jin had been working during three days in the maho ritual, but it still was not completed. Jin sensed the arrival of Lion reinforcements from sea, and he was reported of the death of his warrior leader Voitagi. To avoid their doom, Jin and Masaru fled from the Battle in the Ruined City. Their oni were defeated, but what they had learned from their summoning remained theirs, a lesson learned to use another time. External Links * Seppun Jin (Diamond) Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Bloodspeakers